All Was Well?
by Girl From Under The Stairs
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and brand new friend Emily Smith are going to Hogwarts for their First year. The same year as the second great Phrophecy develops into reality.
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

_**This is my first Fanfiction and i hope you all like it! Please feel free to give honest comments and opinions but don't be too mean! :D **_

Albus sat there watching his Dad wave as the train picked up speed and the forms of the parents shrink into the distance. He was happy to go but there was a tiny part of him that wanted to stay at home. Little did they know that something was happening right at this very moment that would change their lives forever. In a Dark Room a new prophecy was coming into existence. An Old Woman was sitting in a dusty old armchair addressing an old pupil of hers. Suddenly her voice became harsh her eyes glazed over she began "The Dark Lord Must Rise again! The World will be split in half, Muggles will find out about our existence and the only one who has the power to destroy The Heir of Slytherin is The Heir of Gryffindor! They must be found quickly! They are coming! They are coming! You will spot the 4 that need to be narrowed down to 1! It's down to you Neville Longbottom! " Then she fell back in her chair.

"They Screamed Professor! But she wouldn't come to their aid" Said James Potter who was busy tormenting Albus and Rose about the Troll in the dungeon that preys on the First years that don't do homework when all of a sudden…

"Excuse me do you mind me sitting in here everywhere else is full" Said a girl with Blonde hair, Blue eyes and of Normal Height.

"Not at all!" Said Albus and moved up so that there was space next to him. He was secretly glad that she had turned up because it shut James up. He wanted this to continue as long as possible.

"So what's your name?" Said Rose "I'm Rose Weasley and these are Albus and James Potter"

James puffed out his Chest as if he had just been presented with a medal.

"Hi I'm Emily Smith" Emily didn't seem remotely fazed that she was in the presence of them.

"Ummm… Don't you know who we are?" Said James Who always loved the moment when people looked at him when they found out his surname and this girl wasn't at the least surprised.

"No its Ok" Said Albus "She doesn't need to know"

"Sorry! I'm New to all this magic stuff!" Said Emily

"Ahhhhh… No problem! It's just our parents did something cool and brave ages ago!" Said Albus Quickly because he on the other hand wanted Emily to like him for him not just his dad.

"Cool and Brave, COOL AND BRAVE! Albus Potter you…." Started James he never finished because Albus had kicked him.

"So you don't know anything about Hogwarts then? Why did you come then?" Said Rose

"Well.. I live in a care home and the people there don't really like me so when the letter came I thought why not? So I then started worrying about what to do? Then one of the teachers came to the home and showed me what to do regarding shopping and getting here!"

"Which Teacher did you get?"

"Ummmm… Professor Longbottom"

"Umm… He's a friend of ours" Said James with his chest out once more.

"Ok one minute you tell Mum and Dad that you can't talk to him cause He's a teacher then you try and impress Emily by saying he's a friend! Come on!" Said Albus

"Ok!" Said Emily "Emily what house do you think you'll be in?"

"House? Oh yeah ummm... I don't know?" Stuttered Emily "Where do you think you will be?"

"Ummm….." Albus wished this topic didn't come up but replied "I hope I'm a Gryffindor like Mum and Dad"

"And ME!" Said James

"Oh James for once let's not talk about you for once and stop being such a bighead!" Said Rose "I hope I'm a Gryffindor as well! But Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad but Dad'll kill me if I'm anything else but Gryffindor!"

"So what are the qualities again? Sorry forgotten!" Said Emily

"Gryffindor For the BRAVE! RAWR!" Said James

"Enlightening James! OK, Ravenclaw is for the clever, Hufflepuff is for the loyal but they have been described as the "rest" but I think that sounds cruel but anyway… oh and Slytherin is for the Cunning" Finnished Albus

"Slytherin for the EVIL MWAH HA HA HA!"

"JAMES!" Said Rose warningly "So do you have any idea which one yet?"

"Ummmm not really let me think!" Said Emily

"Well you won't have to wait very long! Because we are arriving now!" Said Albus

_**Hope you liked it! I'll try and continue this story when i can! Hope you all have a Potterific Time! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

_**HEY! so chapter 2 is here! sorry it's too short but i thought it'd be good to give background to the characters! and i don't have much time at the moment but i'll try to do this as much as possible! :D enjoy! **_

_**(By the way i apologise for a mistake in my last chapter in which i had Emily ask herself a question. *FACEPALM*)**_

_**:D Have a Potterific time!**_

They were changed into their first year robes but were all terrified of what the sorting ceremony might bring Albus was terrified not what his Father would say, Harry had already expressed that he would be proud of him no matter what, but what the wizarding world would say. Ever since Albus could remember whenever he went on outings with his dad he had been asked what it was like to be him. And this summer he had been pounded with questions about whether he would follow in his dad's footsteps.

Rose wasn't as scared as Albus but she too had been bombarded with questions about which one of her parents she would be most like, most people had their fingers crossed for her mother Hermione Granger who was top of her class but even though Rose was very bright she felt she needed to prove herself.

Emily was very confused, it had been a month since Professor Longbottom had shown up at her care home. She didn't like it there everyone thought she was a freak and she was the only one to not have a relation to visit, this meant she had no presents at Christmas, no one remembered her birthday in fact no one payed much attention to her unless it was to take the micky out of her. The only person who Emily liked there was a little girl called Stacy. Stacy, like her had no one and was teased by everyone else so they made a pact to live together in a big flat where Stacy's drawings would hang everywhere and people would pay millions of pounds for them. And of course Emily was going to be famous too, but for writing. Emily loved to write and sing and especially play games with Stacy.

Ever since Professor Longbottom arrived there was a rift between them. Sure Stacy went with her to buy her books and robes but something was different, Emily was going away, Stacy knew that the only reason the bullies didn't bully her now was because Emily was magical.

When Emily left she had tears in her eyes but then Stacy ran out ad gave her a drawing she did of them both Stacy with her trusty pad and paper and Emily on a broom with a wand in full Hogwarts uniform, with a note attached it read "Keep this to remember me at School. Keep your promise we are both going to live together someday just maybe not the way we expected. Stacy P.S Tell me your house colours so I can colour them in later. Oh and send me lots of letters I think it might keep them away if they know we are still in contact."

Emily wiped away a tear and started to look forward to happier times again. Looked up and saw the little figure of Stacy waving and waving and waving.

"Emily?" Said Albus "The train has stopped."


	3. Chapter 3 The Start of the Journey

REALLY SORRY! It's taken me forever to update this i've been really buisy with school but i will try to update once a week now! :D

Enjoy this little update! :D

Review and We could start a magical friendship :)

Bye for now!

They all got off the train and were directed to little boats. Unfortunately Emily, Albus and Rose got there a little late and there was only 2 spaces on one boat and one space on another. Emily ran and got one of the 2 spaces that meant there was only one space per boat now.

"Right!" said Rose "let's take a bean for it!"

They had bought a lot of sweets for the journey and there were only 2 beans left.

"What do you mean?" Asked Albus

"Each of us takes one bean if you get a nice one you go with Emily if you get a bad one then you sit on your own!" Said Rose

"But what if…." Began Albus

"1… 2…3…. PICK!" Interrupted Rose

Albus popped a red one into his mouth while Rose picked a pink one.

"YES Bubble-gum!" Said Rose "what did you get?"

"I have no idea?" Said Albus "But it's vile!"

At that Rose ran to join Emily in the boat whereas Albus sat by himself and had a horrible taste in his mouth.

They all clambered out of the boats. Albus ran up to Rose and Emily soaking wet.

"What happened?" Said Emily genuinely concerned as Rose laughed her head off.

"Scorpius Malfoy happened! THAT'S WHAT!" Said Albus "The little idiot rocked the boat then kept on splashing me with water!"

"Come on Albus! It was only a bit of fun I mean our dads had the odd banter every now and again!" Shouted Scorpius Malfoy

"Now, Now!" said a voice at the front of the group which when they turned around saw belonged to Professor Neville Longbottom "Hey Emily! Made friends I see!" He said as he saw her next to Albus and Rose.

"Hello Professor!" Said Emily

"Right, it's my great honour to welcome you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, In a moment I'll take you to the Great Hall and your fellow students where we shall commence with the sorting ceremony, but don't worry it's not that bad!" Said Neville Caringly "I'll be back with you in a moment"

"Sorting Ceremony! Professor Longbottom told me we were sorted but in front of the whole school!" Said Emily Slightly Panicked

"It's not that bad!" Rose Calmly replied "My mum and dad were going to leave it as a surprise but my dad carried on a "Tradition" of his families and told me that I'd have to wrestle a troll then my mum stepped in and told me the truth"

"Troll? That's what Your Dad got told when he was in our position he freaked my dad out!" Laughed Albus

"So what do we have to do?" Asked Emily

"It's nothing we have to try on a hat that shouts out the house we should be in based on our attributes" Rose said

Emily calmed down as Professor Longbottom came back.

"We're ready for you now"

CLIFFHANGER! :P (I'm so mean!) Actually it's not a major cliff hanger but hey! I'll try and make the next chapter longer!


	4. Chapter 4 The Sorting

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Thanks for reading this!**_

_**I loved writing this one!**_

_**Sorry for leaving this update so late!**_

_**It's a tad long but this was to make up for my shokingly small pervious chapters! :D**_

_**So please review and Keep following this story i have a LOT of ideas for this!**_

_**Also please check out the other story i'm writing (it's Dr Who so if you don't like Dr Who don't worry)**_

Everyone was nervous as they followed Professor Longbottom.

They came to the two big golden doors.

Professor Longbottom turned to them and said, "I love this bit!"

He walked forward as the doors swung open to reveal the great hall.

Rose and Albus, who had heard storied from their parents about it, were still bewildered that it was everything they ever imagined and more.

Emily however had no such head start and found herself staring at the ceiling and walking forward at the same time, which took great skill.

They reached the front and stopped in front of the teachers table. In the middle sat Professor McGonagall in the Golden throne. She stared at the newcomers her eyes met Emily's and she gave her a reassuring smile.

In front of the table was a stool with a battered old hat it had been sown up many times and looked as if it had been through a war, which it had. Neville looked at the hat with fond memories as the hats mouth opened and started to sing,

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When the song was done the school burst into applause whereas up at the teachers table they were all shocked and uneasy. Professor Longbottom was particular uneasy he looked to Professor McGonagall who looked at him as if to say "we'll talk later". Professor Longbottom turned to the first years and said loudly.

"When I call your name you will come up and sit on this stool, I'll place the sorting hat on your head and we shall find out which house you belong to, Ravenclaw…"

He gestured to a table on the far left who let out a huge cheer.

"Hufflepuff…"

A Bigger cheer erupted from the table second from the right

"Slytherin…" Said Professor Longbottom through gritted teeth

An enormous cheer erupted from the table on the far right but on the other tables there were many boos especially from the table second from the left who Professor Longbottom was gesturing to now with a glint of pride in his eyes.

"And finally…. GRYFFINDOR!" He said and an explosion erupted from the table second from the left. Emily spotted James yelling until his face was bright red.

The Sorting started,

"Vivian Bayliss"

A girl with shoulder length brown hair left the safety of the first year pack and walked up to the stool. Emily noticed that three of her friends were stood there with their fingers crossed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat and off she went towards the Hufflepuff table.

Lynn became Gryffindor, Lucy became a Ravenclaw along with a boy called Tom. Annother Tom was put into Slytherin. A guy called Sven was a Slytherin. A Girl called Rosie became Ravenclaw. A Girl with a long plat who strutted up to the stool became a Slytherin as she got off the stool Emily swore that she gave her a glare. One of Vivi's friends called Callum became a Ravenclaw then the other two of Vivi's friends were called, Ella became a Hufflepuff and went to sit next to her friend whereas Katherine became a Gryffindor.

Then Scorpius Malfoy was called up, he sat there for a cople of seconds before the hat yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT?" Yelled both Slytherin and Gryffindor tables

Reluctantly he went over to sit at the Gryffindor table.

After a few more people,

"Albus Potter"

Whispers and a cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"Come on!" whispered Emily she didn't want her new found friend to be embarrassed on his first day.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled out the hat

The biggest cheer yet erupted from the Gryffindor table as Albus looking a lot more relieved walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Emily and Rose let out a sigh.

A girl called Klara got sorted into Slytherin and went to sit with her friend the girl with the long plat. It was Emily's turn. She got a friendly nudge from Rose who gave her a smile.

Professor Longbottom gave her a smile as she sat down and the hat was placed briefly on her head before it screamed a lot louder than anybody else's.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She let out a sigh as she walked over to join Albus who gave her a hug as she looked back Professor Longbottom gave her a beaming smile.

Then after a long stream of people last of all was Rose.

She walked up a little shaky but glad that it was her turn. Emily and Albus both crossed there fingers and hoped that she'd be a...

"GRYFFINDOR!" Said the hat after a long time of wondering.

Rose practically jumped off the stool and ran over to sit next to Emily.

Then Professor Longbottom rolled up the list of names and sat down on the teachers table.

Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! To First years I hope you are all pleased to be here and I can guarantee a fantastic year of learning ahead. To older years welcome back! Now I need to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and please don't break all of the school rules. Quidditch captains please post schedules and try outs on the house notice boards. And everyone please respect the prefects and our new Head boy and Head Girl. Now it's time to eat."

Emily gasped as the big golden plates in front of her filled up.

Albus and Rose had the same reaction but James started laughing.

"I missed this!" He laughed

Emily started putting food on her plate. The food was amazing. She looked up at the table up at Professor McGonagall who was talking to Professor Longbottom rather urgently. Emily thought this might have something to do with the Song but she was a bit too hungry to think of anything else. She looked down the table at her fellow first year Gryffindor's hoping that they were all as nervous as she was.

After dinner was complete and the desserts disappeared from the plates. And Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I hope you are all looking forward to your studies so off to bed now!"

Emily, Rose and Albus stood up and followed the sound of a guy yelling "Gryffindor first years follow me!"

When they reached the Gryffindor common room they all looked around. Albus walked over to a list of names. As Emily walked over to him he could hear him crying.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"What? Oh yeah just!" He pointed to the list that at the top read.

'Gryffindor's who fought in the battle of Hogwarts."

At the top was 'Harry Potter'

"My dad" he pointed to another name "And my mum"

"Is Ronald weasley Roses dad?" Asked Emily

"Yeah and Hermione Granger is her mum" He said

"What do those black dots mean?" Said Emily

"I….. It means they died, I think the black dot means they died at the battle of Hogwarts and those dots" He pointed to a white dot with a black outline "mean that they have died since the battle. I should tell dad about this he'd be glad that they are remembered"

Emily put a reassuring arm around him.

They got directed to their dormitories and Rose and Emily said goodnight to Albus as they entered their dormitories.

"But you don't think?" Said Professor McGonagall

"I'm sorry… but I heard Professor Trelawney's prophecy before she went unconscious. And the song!" Replied Professor Longbottom his mind racing

"What is so important about that song?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"It's the song that the hat sung in my first year at Hogwarts, Professor" Said Professor Longbottom

"For the last time Neville, you are a teacher now you can call me Minerva!" Said Professor McGonagall

"I'm sorry but it would feel wrong calling you anything other than Professor" Said Professor Longbottom

"Still scared of me?" Asked Professor McGonagall

"You know it wasn't you I was scared of" He said looking towards an empty frame of the teacher he had always feared. "But anyway I think we should tell them!"

"You think it's that bad?" Said Professor McGonagall

"I do" Said Professor Longbottom

"Very Well" Professor McGonagall

So Professor Longbottom walked a few steps and sent his Patronus, a toad hopping into the distance. he smiled as he remembered the fond memories he had chasing after Trevor

He turned back to McGonagall as she said

"So you know the four students we have to choose from?"

"It's not like that, I know the four students one of them is the heir of Gryffindor" He said

Professor McGonagall gasped as three Patronus' stood there

a Jack Russell terrier,

an Otter and

a Stag.

_**Hey so wow that one was long. I liked writing this one! :D It was a lot of fun!**_

_**So please review and Keep following! :)**_

_**:D Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
